


Chaos

by Anathema (BadKarmaKing)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crying, Discipline, F/M, Hogwarts, Little Space, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, Wetting, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadKarmaKing/pseuds/Anathema
Summary: In a universe where the magical world is about to be discovered due to the growing number of wizards, the ministry of magic decides to resort to age regression. In this way, any wizard under 15 can be adopted by a wizard over 17 years. Those who stand in the way of adoptions have a one-way ticket to Azkaban. But what happens when a 17 years old Tom Riddle wants to become the Dark Lord and save all the dark and pure families and exterminate all the muggles. Pureblood families agree with Tom's ideals but only see him as a child. So what will Tom do to keep them in submission? The answer is Anathema Malfoy, a 14 years old boy, third son of Abraxas Malfoy, and little brother of Lucius and Draco. If he can keep a family as old and pure as the Malfoys under control then no one will dare question him again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is only an idea for a fanfiction. I'm still working on it, but I wanted to know if people would like this. Feel free to give suggestions.

Tom Riddle is a wizard well known both at Hogwarts and the rest of the world. He's intelligent, talented, cruel, and a rising dark lord. Many know about his goals, but not many take him seriously. Many see just a sadistic boy who likes to play the dark lord role. After all, he's just a 17 years old boy playing death eaters with his boyfriend and friends. After a few meetings with dark families and potential followers Tom finally understands that no matter how powerful he is, no one will follow him if the old purebloods families don't even listen to him. So he chooses one that will do whatever he wants, even convincing the rest of them to follow. And he has the perfect candidates. The Malfoys. An old, pure and influential family. Abraxas Malfoy has the same beliefs as him but he's too prideful to follow a child. Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas older son, is already one of his death eaters. Then it's Draco Malfoy, the middle son, he's not sure that he wants that brat even in his circle let alone his death eaters. And the last, Anathema Malfoy, the youngest of them. Hmm... If he was right, and the boy is under 15, he could use Dumbledore's own stupid rules to solve all his problems. He'll need to talk with Archer about it first. And then he needs to find out more about the boy from Lucius. This will be perfect. Who would think Dumbledore's method to keep the Potter boy in check will actually help him with his little plans. I mean let's be serious as if I'm stupid enough to mark him as my equal just to fulfill a prophecy. What can an 11 years old boy do anyway?


End file.
